


Jealousy

by signed_aj



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Robin, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealous Jeremy, Jealousy, Jeremy x Robin, Jetri, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Robin's a cop, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signed_aj/pseuds/signed_aj
Summary: Robin gets caught being flirted with by an old classmate while Jeremy's in the other room. Jeremy's a little petty.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Robin, Jeremy Chetri/Robin
Kudos: 12





	Jealousy

“What are you? Like 6’2?” 

“6 foot,” Robin responded, his face splitting in a smile. 

“You were always tall in school, but it seems like you’ve grown since then.”

“The hat adds a couple inches,” Robin told him. “Name: Collin Johnston, phone number?”

Collin smiled and rattled off his number for Robin to write down and leaned on the counter so that he was a little closer. Robin thought he caught his eyes trailing up and down his body. “You know, I always had a crush on you in school… I just wasn’t out yet.”

“And you were dating Ali Fisher,” Robin reminded him.

“That too," Collin chuckled, shrugging a bit. “I can’t believe you’re a cop now. It’s kinda hot.” 

Robin looked down at the papers in front of him, trying not to blush. “What brand is the dog- breed. What breed is the dog?” he stuttered.

“Corgi,” Collin told him. “His name is Casper.”

“Cute.”

“So are you.”

Robin glanced up in time to catch a wink and he felt a wave of heat creeping up his face. “I should tell you-” he started, collecting the papers and looking at the picture of him and Jeremy that was taped to his desk. “I have a b-"

“How about you take down my number and we can hang out when you get off,” Collin suggested, his eyes definitely drifting down Robin’s body this time. “I’d love to see that uniform off-”

“Hey babe- or Officer Jett, my mistake,” Jeremy spat from where he was standing crossed arms in the doorway. 

Robin cringed, leaning against the counter and smiling past Collin and at Jeremy instead.

Jeremy moved to where Robin was standing and wrapped his arms around Robin’s waist. “Don’t call you babe when you’re in uniform, right?”

“Yeah- uh…” Robin stammered, seeing the look on Collin’s face switch from flirty to uncomfortable in only a fraction of a second.

“You have a _boyfriend_ ,” Collin groaned, realizing what Robin had been trying to tell him.

Jeremy kissed Robin's neck softly and smiled as his whispered, “Vegan snacks in the office if you’re hungry. And since it looks like you’re feeling a little thirsty, I’ll be in there too.”

Robin’s eyes followed Jeremy as he walked back into the BBD office, slamming the door behind him as he did so. He sighed, knowing that this would either lead to an argument or an intense make out session and looked to Nicole. “Mind taking this for me?”

“Which one? Your angry boyfriend or the lost puppy?” she asked with a cocky smirk. 

“Nicole!” Robin groaned. 

“It’s Sheriff Haught when I’m in uniform,” Nicole teased, taking the lost dog papers from his hand. “Help him cool off, yeah? Maybe lock the door so I don’t have to see anyone’s ass later.”

Robin rolled his eyes. “Thanks, _Sheriff_.”

“No more hickeys above the collar, okay?” she called before he opened the door. “I’m tired of getting my ass chewed for your lack of professionalism.”

“I can’t control him!” Robin whined but still grinned a little as he shut the door behind himself. He found Jeremy sitting on top of one of the counters, his legs crosses and his chin resting on the palm of his hands. “You look like a very angry Buddha,” Robin said, putting his hands on Jeremy’s knees.

“Is that because I'm Indian?” Jeremy asked, slack jaw and refusing to make eye contact with Robin. 

“It’s actually me making fun of the fact that you’re really small and adorable." Robin trailed his fingers up Jeremy's thighs.

“You were flirting with him,” Jeremy pouted, jumping off the table. “I am _your_ boyfriend therefore I’m the only one you should be making googly eyes at!” 

“Jeremy are you jealous?” Robin asked, tilting his head in amusement.

“You don’t get to do that!” Jeremy yelled. “You don’t get to just look at me with your beautiful green eyes and pretend that you weren’t just flirting with someone else!” 

“You think I have beautiful eyes?” Robin asked, putting his hands on Jeremy’s hips. “You have really beautiful eyes too. I could stare at them all day-”

“Robin!” Jeremy groaned, pushing Robin back. “You’re trying to change the subject!”

“I am not!” Robin said defensively. “Jeremy, love,” said Robin calmly, seeing hurt in Jeremy's eyes. “I love you so much, but you are overreacting."

“Overreacting?” Jeremy gasped, pushing Robin against the door. “I’ll show you overreacting!”

“Oh god, please do,” Robin moaned as Jeremy started to kiss his neck and undo the buttons of his uniform. He pushed Robin’s shirt off his shoulders and started working at his pants while Robin’s hand drifted to the lock on the door handle. When it had clicked, he forced Jeremy’s head up just enough to meet his lips.

“You’re really hot when you’re jealous,” Robin told him, helping to undo Jeremy’s belt.

Jeremy pushed down Robin’s pants and lead him to the table, still kissing and biting at his neck. “Bend over,” he demanded.

Robin stared at him in shock. “You’re gonna fuck me over the table- oh! Okay. Not gonna argue with that one.” He did as he was told and bent over the small table, hooking his fingertips around the opposite side to keep himself steady while Jeremy opened a random drawer and pulled a bottle of lube they’d used in previous encounters at work. He coated his fingers and pressed one past the ring of muscle surrounding Robin’s entrance quickly. Robin sucked in a breath of air and moaned at the sensation.

“You know you’re mine, right?” Jeremy asked, curling his finger to brush against Robin’s prostate. “You got me and I got you.”

“I know, love,” Robin moaned, pressing his ass against Jeremy’s hand. 

Jeremy ran a hand down Robin’s back, caressed his ass, and then wrapped it around his wait to stroke his cock. He added another finger when Robin started to rock his hips in rhythm with his hands. Robin’s knuckles started to turn white from his grip on the edge of the table, and his moans echoed around the office.

“Jeremy,” Robin moaned. “I’m yours. Only yours.”

Jeremy leaned down and pressed a few small kisses to Robin’s shoulder blade before dragging his fingers across Robin’s prostate causing Robin’s back arched in need. “You’re fucking right,” Jeremy told him, slipping his own jeans off and covering his cock in lube. He lined himself up with Robin's entrance and slipped inside, suddenly surrounded by the tightness and warmth of Robin’s ass. He caught himself growling and digging his fingers into Robin’s hips as he fucked him unnecessarily slowly.

“Fuck!” Robin groaned, pressing his hips back against Jeremy’s.

Jeremy held Robin’s hips there, with him pressed fulling inside of Robin, bottoming out completely. He didn’t move or shift his hips in anyway, he just stood there, admiring the man beneath him. 

“You’re really sexy like this, you know that? You should let me take control more often.” 

“I really like that idea,” Robin gasped, feeling Jeremy slip all the way out him. 

Jeremy pressed the head of his cock against Robin’s entrance, holding it there just like he had when he was inside of Robin. “Would you have taken his number if I hadn’t been there?” he asked, circling Robin’s entrance. 

“No,” Robin told him, gasping with need. “I was about to tell him that I had a boyfriend.”

“I think I got that point across for you,” Jeremy said, smiling as he thrusted his hips and forced himself all the way inside of Robin.

“Fuck Jeremy!” Robin screamed, grabbing the table a little tighter. Jeremy took Robin’s dick in his hand and started jacking him off to the rhythm of his heavy thrusts. “I’m going to come,” Robin moaned. “Oh, fuck Jeremy.”

Even when Robin came, screaming his name while he did so, Jeremy continued to bury himself inside of him over and over again, digging into his prostate while he stroked him off. Soon, Jeremy was coming too, jerking his hips in uneven patterns as he filled Robin with his cum. After he'd come down from his orgasm, he pulled out of Robin slowly, watching strings of cum stretch between them with satisfaction. He pulled Robin upright and turned him so that they were nose to nose and put his hands on Robin’s hips, pulling them even closer together.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I’m sorry I got jealous.”

“Don’t be sorry. You can get jealous whenever you want if that’s what's gonna happen,” Robin teased, kissing Jeremy’s lips. “I love you too, Jer. I’m sorry I gave you a reason to be jealous.

“I got you to scream my name in an office with thin walls while a guy who was trying to hook up with you is in the next room,” Jeremy said, grinning wildly. “What could be better?”

“Him knowing that I am all yours.”

“Damn right.”


End file.
